Bait stations of various sizes and configurations are well-known in the art. Bait stations are used to present poisoned bait to rodent populations in a manner which induces the rodents to feed upon the poisoned bait. The poison contained within the bait is ordinarily slow-acting so that the rodents will not connect the illness of themselves and others to the bait station or the food that they have eaten.
Prior bait stations have been designed for placement on the floor in unobtrusive locations, such as along walls. Several prior art bait stations, such as those described in Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,609 and Baker, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,525 and 4,660,320, have been designed for placement in corners. Such prior bait stations have attempted to provide a passageway for the rodents which presents a visible and accessible path of ingress and egress, so that the rodents will not hesitate to enter the station. At the same time, however, it is equally important that the bait station design prevent access to the bait by inquisitive children and pets. Therefore, prior bait stations have incorporated mazes or passageways of various types. The bait stations that utilize such mazes and passageways, however, often do not provide the rodent with a visible escape route, thus limiting the acceptability of the station within a rodent population.